


A Cherry Good Meeting

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [38]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet goes in search of ketchup for chicken nuggets when she meets someone new.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 3





	A Cherry Good Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

A few weeks had passed since Louis and Violet had decided to start up the restaurant. It had taken a lot of work to get this place up off the ground, but with all the final pieces in place it was finally making a profit. Sophie had finished up the mural that was proudly displayed on the side of Ericson’s Diner that faced the street, creating a wonderful balance between Louis and Violet’s tastes. The menus had come back with a new cover designed by Tenn. Its contents offered a tasty assortment of comfort meals to choose from. It seemed like Omar and Ruby had enough culinary skills under their belts to cook up a lot of different types of food. Thanks to Aasim the bills had finally been paid and everyone was starting to get their salaries. It really seemed like this pipe dream of Louis’ was turning into a reality with each passing day. 

Violet sat down in her favorite spot in the break room, ready to devour another delicious plate of chicken nuggets when she suddenly realized that she forgot to grab the ketchup. _Shit._ Violet glanced down at her plate. She could just eat them as is but it was always tastier with dipping sauce. With a tired groan, Violet got up from her spot and made her way through the restaurant. _I know I hid some ketchup in the bar somewhere._ Since no one really went near the bar and it seemed like there was no use for it, it was the perfect hiding spot for different things. Violet strolled over behind the bar and crouched down to search the bottom cupboards. She began the long, tedious task of opening the different cupboards and trying to remember which one she used to hide her secret stash. 

_Nope, not this one._ Violet groaned and blindly reached up to grab another chicken nugget from the counter as she continued her search. She held it in her mouth while she used her arms to push back the bottles of old liquor to hopefully find the ketchup. Violet silently cursed while she searched, wondering if someone had found the ketchup and returned it to one of the tables. It wasn’t until she pushed back all the bottles and wiggled further into the cupboard that she finally revealed the ketchup. A small smile appeared on her lips as she reached out to grab the ketchup when suddenly she felt an iron grip lock around her shirt collar from behind. With a hard yank she was pulled out of the cupboard.

“Hey, Fuckface.” A voice appeared above her. “What do you think you’re doing to my bar?” 

Violet lay flat laying on her back, the chicken nugget still sticking out of her mouth, confused by what happened, and looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

A tall, slender Indian girl with a long black braid stood above her. A baseball bat was in her hands, ready to swing if need be.

 _Holy shit. She’s hot._ Violet thought as she stared at her. Violet tried to speak up, forgetting that the chicken nugget was still in her mouth and nearly choking in the process. 

“Wait, stop!” Louis’ panicked voice broke the silence. “Prisha, that’s the other co-owner and my best friend Violet!” He ran toward them, waving his hands back and forth and desperately trying to stop anything from happening.

Prisha’s eyes grew large “Oh, my apologies.” She dropped the bat which fell to the floor with a small clank. “I didn’t know you were the co-owner, I just thought you were a thief or a hobo.” Prisha leaned over, offering her hand to help Violet up.

“It’s fine.” Violet’s mind was still trying to process all that had happened as she took Prisha’s hand.

“No, it’s not. Allow me to buy you a drink for the misunderstanding.” 

“I don’t drink.” Violet mumbled and crouched to snatch up the ketchup. 

Prisha stood there for a minute, trying to think of a non-alcoholic drink that she might accept. She felt bad about what had just happened. It would be rude to simply brush this under the rug. “Ah!” Prisha’s eyes lit up “How about a Shirley Temple?” 

Violet thought about the offer for a minute before nodding and sitting down on one of the stools at the bar. Prisha smiled and immediately started to get to work on the drink, glad to have found a solution.

\----

As the weeks passed Violet found herself going over to the bar whenever she had the time, even though for the most part she would only get a few minutes here and there to talk to Prisha. She enjoyed it. They would talk about random topics here and there, slowly learning more about each other. Even if they were short, light conversations they always felt worthwhile to her. 

One night when the bar was empty and Prisha was cleaning some of the glasses, Violet decided to go over to talk. A small bubble of excitement appeared in Violet’s stomach while she strolled over. Although her nervousness also seemed to rise whenever she talked with Prisha, the chance to hang out with her for longer than a few minutes was too good to pass up. 

Violet sat down and started up a short conversation that quickly turned to the topic of musicals. Turns out Prisha was a huge fan of musicals and as soon as she started talking about them she didn’t stop. Violet listened to Prisha talk about her favorite musicals; Prisha’s eyes lighting up as she recalled her favorite songs. A warm smile pulled on the corner of Violet’s lips. It was at this moment that Violet realized something. She had done the same thing that she had scolded Louis for. She had developed a crush on her employee. _Shit._

She looked over at Louis who was trying to flirt with Clementine. He was telling a story, his body aesthetically leaning against the wall as he talked to her, a playful smile on his face. Suddenly his coat slipped against the wall and Louis awkwardly stumbled against one of the tables before falling on his butt right in front of Clementine. Violet stifled a laugh before internally letting out a sigh. Louis was failing with his crush but it wasn’t like she was doing much better with hers. She had to keep trying though.

“So…” Violet started, unsure what to say. She shifted in her seat, looking down at the ground, her mind spinning to try and find anything interesting to talk about with Prisha. “Know any cool bar tricks?”

Prisha smiled. “I know a few.” She proceeded to grab two bottles, flipping them in the air before catching them in between her fingers and pouring a drink. Prisha continued with trick after trick, some simple, some far more complicated than Violet figured bar tricks could be. When it looked like Prisha was out of tricks she reached under the counter, bringing out a jar of maraschino cherries. “This isn’t really a bar trick, but I still think it’s cool.” Prisha remarked with a confident smile before grabbing a cherry and tossing it into her mouth. After a minute she reached into her mouth and pulled out the cherry stem that was now tied in a knot.

Violet’s eyes widened. “Holy shit,” She leaned forward. “How did you do that?” she asked as she stared at the knotted stem.

“It’s a secret.” Prisha had a playful smirk on her face.

 _She’s so fucking cool._ Violet looked at Prisha but glanced away when their eyes locked. _Shit, is there anything cool I can do?_ Violet looked around desperately, trying to find something to use to impress Prisha. She couldn’t do any cool tricks but there had to be something. She stared at the jar of maraschino cherries, a small, confident smile appearing on her face. “I can chug that entire jar of cherries.” 

“Oh?” Prisha smiled over at Violet, curiosity dancing in her eyes. She was clearly intrigued by the claim.

Violet quickly grabbed the jar, spinning off the top and tossing aside the lid before proceeding to chug the jar. It took only a matter of seconds before the contents of the jar disappeared. As she finished, she slammed the empty jar on the table, smiling triumphantly. Maraschino cherry juice had dripped down her chin and all over her shirt. She let out a loud burp. 

Prisha stared, surprised at the amazing feat. “Magnificent.” she whispered to herself. “My shift ends at midnight. Do you want to grab a bite to eat afterwards?” 

Violet felt her cheeks getting hot. Was this really happening?“ Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
